


Double Coronet Love!

by GayCheerios



Series: Future Hope's Peak Academy AU (They're fiances) [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Chocolate Coronets, Cuddling, Dumbasses and their Significant Others, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Suddenly Kokichi is knocked over by another person. He tumbles to the ground and so does the other person.“Owie…” The person sniffs. The girl looks to be in highschool, short black hair, with pink hairpins in her hair. “Oh gosh! I’m so sorry!” She stutters. Another girl is standing next to her, carrying two guitar cases.
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Ushigome Rimi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Future Hope's Peak Academy AU (They're fiances) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644193
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Double Coronet Love!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my good ol’ pal anzu ❤️](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+good+ol%E2%80%99+pal+anzu+%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANZU!!! YOU ARE AN ANGEL AND I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH. I’M SO PROUD OF THE STRONG WOMAN YOU’VE BECOME AND THE TALENTED ARTIST YOU ARE!! I ADORE U BOO!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️💖💖💖💖💖💖  
> since u approve of oumasai fiances i put this in the fiance au!!! 💖💖💖
> 
> I SAVED MY 69TH POST FOR YOU I HOPE YOURE HAPPY

“Heeeey Shumai! There’s a cool music store I wanna go to with you!” Kokichi says happily, poking at Shuichi’s cheek as they cuddle on the couch together.

Shuichi chuckles at Kokichi’s affection and ponders for a moment. “Well...It’s always nice to go to music stores...and if it’s a new one, they might have some nice things there. It would be nice to take a look at the pianos there.” 

Kokichi smiles as he presses a kiss to Shuichi’s head. “Yay! Shumai can look at his piano nonsense and I can look at my records!” He cheers, practically pushing Shuichi off his lap to put his shoes on. “Let’s go!” Kokichi whines impatiently, throwing Shuichi’s black kicks in his direction.

“God, you’re such an impatient and impulsive little brat…” Shuichi mumbles to himself, tying his laces up, and meeting Kokichi at the door. 

“I heard that y’know…” Kokichi mutters lowly. “You’ll pay for that when you get back.” He chuckles, his voice surely dropping a few octaves. Shuichi shudders. Kokichi backs away and smiles, opening the door and grinning. “Welp, I’m off, catch me if you can!~” Kokichi shouts, bolting out of their home and booking it down the street. 

“Kokichi get back here!” Shuichi shouts locking the door to their home and running after his dumbass…

“O-tae, we’re going to go practice today, right?” Rimi asks softly, as the two girls walk home from school together.

O-tae smiles as she reaches for Rimi’s hand mindlessly, and ponders for a moment. “Yep, we’re gonna go practice. Since you left your stuff at my place, we’ll stop by then head to circle.” She says gently, staring up at the sky.

“O-taeeeeeee?” Rimi calls out, in an almost whine.

“Hm? What’s the matter?” 

Rimi leans into her girlfriend and puts on a pouty face. “Can we get choco coronets? Please?” She asks, making puppy doll eyes to entice her girlfriend even moreso. 

O-tae smiles, and presses a kiss to Rimi’s head. “Sure Usa-Ri.” 

“Eh?! Where did that nickname come from?!” Rimi sputters out, her face flushed red as they arrive at Tae’s house.

“Well, you’re cute and shy like a rabbit, and you’re my favorite little Rimirin soooooo. Usa-Ri.” O-Tae smiles, as if what she’s said was common knowledge.

Rimi gasps and blushes. “O-Taeeee!!” She huffs. 

“Come here my little Usa-Rin!” O-Tae grin evily, chasing after Rimi into her house….

“Kokichi are you  _ sure  _ we’re going the right way?” Shuichi groans, checking his phone as his fiance grins mischievously.

“Maaaaaaybe!~” He chuckles, swinging his and Shuichi’s arms up and down. 

“We’re lost aren’t we.” Shuichi deadpans, letting go of Kokichi’s hand to rub his temple. “Kokichi I can’t  _ believe  _ you got us lost.” 

“Oh relaaaax Shumai, we’re taking the scenic route.” Kokichi smiles, throwing an arm around Shuichi’s waist and grinning. “What crawled up your ass and died.” 

“Your dick.” Shuichi says flatly, leaning into Kokichi’s touch. “Well just look up directions or something because-“

Suddenly Kokichi is knocked over by another person. He tumbles to the ground and so does the other person. 

“Owie…” The person sniffs. The girl looks to be in highschool, short black hair, with pink hairpins in her hair. “Oh gosh! I’m so sorry!” She stutters. Another girl is standing next to her, carrying two guitar cases.

“Rimirin, are you ok?” The girl asks, picking the shorter girl up.

Shuichi picks his dumbass up, and groans. “Are you girls ok?” Shuichi asks softly. 

“Ah yes, we’re ok! It’s our fault anyhow, we were preoccupied.” The girl with the longer hair explains, the shorter girl gathering herself behind.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s no trouble.” Shuichi chuckles.

“Oh! You wouldn’t happen to know where this music place is? It’s called Circle?” Kokichi chimes in. 

“We’re heading there now actually, we’d be happy to take you if you’d both like, right Usa-Ri?” The girl says softly, grasping the shy girl’s hand.

“Uh-Yes!” She stutters out, her face flushed as she steps out from behind the taller girl. 

“Great! Let’s get movin’!” Kokichi cheers. 

“Yeah!” The taller girl cheers, happily walking along. “Oh how rude, My name is Tae, but everyone calls me O-tae. This is my girlfriend Rimi, say hi Usa-Ri.” 

Rimi squeaks out of surprise. “Uhm, yes! My name is Rimi, nice to meet you.” She stammers out, walking next to O-tae instead of cowering behind.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you two. I’m Shuichi, this is-“

“A demon!” Kokichi shouts out, scaring poor Rimi.

Shuichi groans as he slams a hand on his fiances mouth. “My fiance Kokichi.” Shuichi shifts his attention to O-tae’s hands. She looks to be carrying two guitar cases? “Do you girls play in a band?”

“Yes, we do. We’re Poppin’ Party’s bassist and guitarist.” Tae says happily, as they stop at a crosswalk.

“Oh, I think I’ve heard of them! Koko-chan talks all about her band friends.” Kokichi says with a smile. “Now that I think about it...Kasumi is your band leader right?” He says with a grin.

“Did you say Koko-chan? As in Kokoro…?” Tae says curiously, tilting her head to the side.

“Yep, Kokoro of Hello Happy World. She’s mentioned her friends before, and she’s mentioned the two of you before.” The four of them start to walk across the street as Kokichi continues. “O-tae, you’re obsessed with rabbits, and you Rimi love coronets, am I right?” He says happily.

Tae nods. “Yep, that’s us.”

“Hmm...hey hey I’ve got an idea! Since we’re all heading to the same place, we should stop to grab some coronets, our treat!” Kokichi cheers.

Rimi immediately steps next to Kokichi. “Choco coronets perhaps?!” She cheers, her shy personality fading away in an instant. 

“Yep yep!!” 

“Well what are we waiting for?! Choco coronets!!” 

“Choco coronets!!” The two cheer, bolting down the street together.

“Huh?! Rimirin!! Get back here!!” Tae shouts.

“Kokichi what in the hell?! Stop running!!” Shuichi cries out.

Tae and Shuichi sigh in sync, as they chuckle to each other, running after their dorks.

This seemed like the start to a great friendship….

  
  



End file.
